Telling a Team about a Team
by BGRacie
Summary: Hinata comes back from visiting his pen pal in Tokyo. After meeting his pen pal's team mates he (attempts to) tell his own team mates about them. I do not own KnB or Haikyuu (it would be nice though)


**_Telling the Team, Recounting the Tale_**

 **Category: Kuroko no Basuke ∞ Haikyuu**

 **Rating: K+/T Language**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Word Count: 1495 (without A/Ns)**

 **A/N: For all those who have read** _ **Meet the Pen Pal**_ **, thank you so much! It makes me happy that it had gotten as many favs and follows as it did in less than a month with such a small category. I'm pleased to be writing a prequel to the upcoming one. This one will only be a small one shot though, so I'm sorry if any of you had hoped for a chaptered one. The chapters for the actual sequel won't be coming out until the next one is introduced on Aug 2** **nd** **(our dear Kagami's birthday). Because of the multiple time differences I'll try not to post too late in the day, since that might seem unfair to you as the readers. Please be on the lookout by then, that last installment shall be titled** _ **Trip to Miyagi: More Encounters.**_ **It's nothing special title wise but it will have to do lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't wait to tell the guys about this. Tanaka-senpai and Noya-senpai are gonna freak when they find out about the fact that their coach was a high schooler." Hinata was scrolling through his photos. He managed to get some good ones during his time in Tokyo.

There was one where it was the whole Seirin basketball team plus Hinata smiling at the camera. There was another of Kuroko and his dog, Nigou, teasing Kagami. Hinata thought it was hilarious that his big pen pal was scared of something so much smaller than him. There was another picture where Kagami was dunking the ball into the net (Kuroko was surprisingly there too, he hadn't noticed this when he took the picture earlier). He scrolled through his recently taken photos until he reached the selfie of him and Kagami. He smiled and remembered to send it to his pen pal. Both he and the tall red head had exchanged cell phone numbers and decided to text each other often. Letters were fun and all, but a text can send so much faster.

Got to love technology.

It was a train ride that lasted a few hours so he busied himself by playing games and sending the occasional text to the infuriating Bakageyama. Time flew by fast enough, but the small middle blocker just wanted to get off this train. The seats weren't the most comfortable, and his scatterbrained self hadn't thought of packing a pillow or anything to cushion the seat. His conversation with the setter went like this:

 **From: Bakageyama:**

 **r u almost home yet?**

To: Bakageyama

ig, this train takes 4 eva

 **From: Bakageyama**

 **hm.**

 **was the trip fun?**

To: Bakageyama

totally

my penpal was the coolest guy ever!

he can jump HGHER THAN THE RIM!1

i seen it, he hit his head on the backboard thingy XD

 **From: Bakageyama**

…

 **was? Did he die or sumthin?**

 **the coolest guy ever huh?**

To: Bakageyama

NO! he IS the coolest

COOLER THN U!1!

I C U JUDGING ME!

 **From: Bakageyama**

 **So u admit i'm cool?**

 **sure u can**

* * *

When he _finally_ got home, he was greeted by his smiling mother and younger sister. They asked if his ride was alright and if he had a good time. Of course he replied that it was the best visit he had ever went on in his whole entire _life_! His kind mother didn't remind him that he's only ever been on a total of 3 trips (not counting volleyball games) in his _whole entire life_ , and that this one was just his only one that he took by himself.

The next day he would go to school, in the morning he would go to the before school volleyball practice and then the after school volleyball practice. During the morning practice, he was still somewhat sore from the long train ride where he sat still for hours on end. He was stretching his legs when his two senpai approached him, Tanaka and Nishinoya.

"Hey, Hinata! How was your trip to Tokyo?"

"Morning, Tanaka—senpai, Noya—senpai! It was amazing! My pen pal was awesome. I didn't know basketball could be that cool. It was all like _fu-waaah!_ And _swish, boom_!" By then, the rest of the team had gathered around.

"In what way does basketball go like that," The forever cynical Tsukkishima. "Really 'swish, boom'?" The rest of the crows couldn't help but agree. But they couldn't blame the first year for his enthusiasm.

Sugawara was the first to speak after that, "What's your pen pal like?"

"His name is Kagami and he's so cool! He can jump really high, like, like, super, duper, _mega_ high! He's the team's ace as a first year. He's tall with like this weird two toned red hair and his eyebrows are kinda funny too… But he's still cool!"

His team mates were blank at this, and then he added, "And he's scared of dogs. But his best friend has one and even though that guy is like, some type of half ghost or something, he teases him, like, on the low, 'cause his face is kinda plain and blank and stuff."

Asahi, confused as the rest of the team, decided to move on to another question about the first year's trip to visit his pen pal. "So, what was the team like?"

"OH! They're so cool! You know how I said Kagami could jump really high? His coach told me that he could jump 170 centimeters easy! Kuroko, his friend with the dog—that's also their mascot—is, like, an invisible man when he plays! Like, you might think the ball would be going one direction and then changes on its own, but _no_ , that's Kuroko making these invisible passes. You should see when he and Kagami play together. Total monsters! Izuki is their point guard and he's like that see all, know all when it comes to game play. He makes some pretty funny puns—And! Kiyoshi has these huge, _and I mean huge,_ hands so he can rebound a whole basketball with one hand if he wants to—And!—"

"Slow down there, Hinata, we can barely understand you." Daichi was the one to pull the reins. Hinata was talking in a confusing way, mentioning players and skills and it was making everyone's head spin.

The small red head could only whine, "But I haven't even told you about their coach yet!"

Kageyama who heard a bit about the basketball team already asked, "What about their coach?"

Nishinoya peeped up. "Are they scary or something? Famous? Weird looking?"

"Well she's not scary—not all the time. Her dad's is this famous personal trainer who played on Japan's national basketball team…"

"Then what's so special about her, besides the fact about her dad? It can't just be that she's a female coach to a high school boys' basketball team, is it?" Kageyama asked

Hinata's started to wriggle his hands around. "Well… it's more of the fact that she's a high school second year that's a coach to a high school boys' basketball team…"

…

…

…

"WHAT?!"

"You can't be serious!"

"No way! Hinata's totally jerking our legs right? Right?"

"Proof! Proof!"

"This could've been a trick planned out for you, you can't be gullible enough to fall for this."

As this went on Hinata managed to make his way to his sports duffle where he pulled out a magazine, turned to a page featuring the Seirin basketball team, and made his way back to the others. "Here, look. Right here, they were interviewed." The team gathered around the magazine. There was a photo of a basketball team gathered in what they assumed was a locker room. With further examination, there wasn't an actual _adult_ in the picture. It read:

 _ **ROOKIE TEAM TAKES ANOTHER WIN!**_

 _Seirin High School, a new school constructed 2 years ago, has left the people bewildered, amazed, and expecting more!_

 _This boys' basketball team, made only of 2_ _nd_ _and 1_ _st_ _years, is coached by nothing other than_ another _high schooler, Aida Riko, 2_ _nd_ _year, (daughter of Aida Kagetora)._

 _We ask her what she thinks of her team's accomplishments—_

"A second year!"

"What type of school is this?"

"Who lets a high schooler be a coach to basketball team?

" _The_ Aida Kagetora?!"

"This isn't normal!"

* * *

 _Yo, Kagami!_

 _I'm home again, thanks for letting me stay with you. My mom said I should write one more letter to express my gratitude before we just text or call each other from now on._

 _Really thanks, bro. I had a lot of fun visiting, meeting your friends, watching you play, heck, even playing with you guys. It was great and I hope we get another chance to do it again, one day. I wasn't sure how I would feel with basketball instead of volleyball. Even though it wasn't the same sport, the way you all played reminds me of my own team here in the Mijagi prefecture. But even though basketball was really fun, volleyball is what really does it for me._

 _My team mates would love to meet you all given the chance. They wouldn't believe me when I said that your guys' coach was still a high schooler. I had to pull out that magazine you let me have that you guys were featured in. Even still they were losing their minds! But still, no matter who her dad is, it's still pretty strange…_

 _Anyway, I hope one day you can visit me and my team here in Miyagi. It's not as exciting as Tokyo or any other big town, it's actually pretty quiet, but I'm sure you would like it. My mom would love to host you for a few nights if you feel down for it. If you ever_ do _end up coming here, don't be afraid to hit me up. The least I could do is return the favor._

 _See you sometime soon, alright?_

 _Hinata._

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for being patient with me everyone! This one shot marks that the one week countdown before the final meet and greet is released has begun. I hope no one was disappointed with this. In all honesty I procrastinated a lot and was really wrapped up in certain projects (nothing regarding fanfiction though, unfortunately) too, but still, that's a poor excuse to use. Everything for** _ **Trip to Miyagi: More Encounters**_ **has been (not so thoroughly) planned out and broken down into three chapters, as was the previous one. The only thing that needs to be done is the actual writing and final drafting. My process isn't complicated; I write it really simple and then go from there. Anyway, thanks a lot for all the support, knowing that people are reading this makes me really happy. See you all next week!**

 **~BGRacie out!**


End file.
